


Miracles still exist

by SundaeOreo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Revenge, Treason, We Just Love Each Other, Zombie Apocalypse, here we love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundaeOreo/pseuds/SundaeOreo
Summary: A Spy. She was there for the beginning and he had seen nothing, heard nothing and nothing guess since all this time. He let her come closer, despite his reluctance to let someone other than Léo take a place in his life, had to permit to be injured like his family had done before. So when Huck appeared at the same time as Will and he was supposed to find a friend - almost like a sister, and a soul he loved more than he loved himself… He had imagined, naively, that things finally would be better, then wind maybe wasn't that bad and even him, after the shits he had through, can taste happiness.
Relationships: Will Campbell/Felix Carlucci
Kudos: 2





	Miracles still exist

He had lost everything except Iris who walked by his side - which was not nothing. Felix plunged deeper into the forest, the young girl on his heels, both of them letting the silence fill the respite they had been granted. The older one looked haggard, like freshly awakened from a nightmare that would have lasted for months. He might turn the problem all over the place, look for a reason… A way he - maybe could have, had to make the pot aux roses long before. His greed was sure to cost the life of Hope, the kid he had promised to Leo to keep safe and sound. And this because of whom? A woman he himself had brought into the Campus Colony. Just that. How greedy foolish could he be for letting such a thing happen? He was in charge of security. Of security. HIM.

A Spy. She was there for the beginning and he had seen nothing, heard nothing and nothing guess since all this time. He let her come closer, despite his reluctance to let someone other than Leo take a place in his life, had to permit to be injured like his family had done before. So when Huck appeared at the same time as Will and he thought to find a friend - almost like a sister, and a soul he loved more than he loved himself… He had imagined, naively, that things finally would be better, then wind maybe wasn't that bad and even him, after the shits he had through, can taste happiness. And Will… He left out there too. CRM took him, they took everything - almost, they also took everything to Iris. Her father, her sister… Fee was surprised that she is not yet in panic.

She should normally be in the same shape than him, her body stiff, the mind paralyzed. It was all his fault; he had trusted Huck, he hadn't been suspicious of those assholes in suits (as Hope called them so aptly). He would have, he would have-...

Felix was sure he had been reckless. The weight of guilt weighed heavily on those shoulders. And he missed Will more than ever. 

He would have liked to see his radiant face appear, right now, the only one that annoyed him sometimes - but never badly, to come and breathe a little dose of happiness into him. It was simple, since Will had left with the girls' father, Felix felt incomplete, he felt it every morning when he got up, as if a little bit of him remained buried under the sheets; the only place he could still find Will, when his subconscious was so starving for his smiles that it made him project himself into his nights until morning.

Felix had to concentrate and come back to the harsh reality when he stumbled over a root, making up at the last moment with his makeshift cane. He notices it then, like a sudden return to reality. The trees seem to be getting closer, the mist is rising, the smell of sulfur in the air: this world without Will is a waking nightmare.

  
  


**“Storm’s coming in. We’re going to have to find some shelter. Food.”**

  
  


The older one breathes wearily, his eyes searching for something to hold onto. Now was not the time to crack, not yet, someone was still counting on him and he had to get her back to safety somewhere, far away from the Civic Republic, the spies and himself.

**“We’ll find some. Then we’ll get them back. And then we’ll kick**

**the Civic Republic’s ass.”**

He was surprised to hear Iris's so determined and calm voice in his ears. As if she had no doubts about the continuation of things... Felix slowly turned his head towards her, limping more and more while the young girl now walked by his side, a small smile on her lips, which made the man dumbfounded... Her sister had just been kidnapped, Huck had just betrayed them and… She was smiling? Could this be the start of some freak out? Something like that? Felix could only see that, it was by no means a normal reaction that Iris was having there. Unless he doesn't have all the information... Again. If he was confident in normal times, all this forfeiture that Huck had served him gave him something to question about his instincts and his sense of logic.

  
  


**“How ?”**

  
  


Felix asks, pushing his eyes. He was exhausted, they all were, but his fight with Huck had deepened his injuries, widening the gap between what he believed he could take and what he could actually accept. And there… He was coming to his end, dreaming only of a good bed, a hot meal and a bottle of Moutain Dew.

  
  


**“We just will. Because we can. This is how we give our lives meaning.**

**We’re the future.”**

This kid was impressive in her optimism, that's what the security guard thinks at the moment, a sparkle passing in his clear gaze. The next was however less cheerful since a creak was heard on their left, the older one putting an arm in front of Iris, asking her silently and in stride to stay behind him. If it was CRM ... With all this haze, it was going to be hard to see them coming. Moreover, a silhouette stands out, the shadow contrasting with the fog more opaque than ever. Felix glances behind his shoulder, checking that Bennett's sister was where she was supposed to be. Fortunately for him, she was less stubborn than her sister. Felix draws his S-Pole, the only weapon he has left. The figure slowly approaches, a hood completely covering its face. The person was wearing a leather jacket in light brown tones, different from theirs but -... As he was only a few yards away, Felix could see the three circles representing Omaha, the Civic Republic and Portland. It was someone from CRM. He goes to handle it, ready to inflict a blow on the stranger when the hood is removed.

**  
  
**

**“Will ?”**

**  
  
**

His voice is pleading, as if for a moment he was afraid he was hallucinating. His eyes drown in a lake of emotion. Of despair. If Will wasn't really there, if it was all about his fatigue, stress and injury… Felix doesn't know if he could continue to stand.

The other man must have understood that cause he gripped Felix's face in his hands, running his thumbs across his cheekbones, grinning like a fool. A damn happy fool. Obviously, the assigned babysitter hadn't been the only one dreaming about this moment and as a result, it had taken several minutes for them to fully realize that they had finally found each other. Will had helped Felix to sit down against a tree, his hand clinging firmly to his. Neither wanted to break contact, especially not Will who had yet to announce what fate the Colony had suffered. Besides, he almost didn't, frightened by his companion's blank gaze.

God only knows what he had seen or experienced... And his silence didn’t help Will to understand. The crack he had seen in his eyes when he saw him had finally deepened when he told him - for the Campus, and something was born... Like a sweet hope, an obsession of revenge, a flame energizing him certainly, but which was going to prove very dangerous. It was because of this Felix had found the courage to lean on Will, grit his teeth and get up despite his injury. The fire of vengeance burned in his chest and seemed to comfort him. He would avenge them - he would avenge them all. That was what would help him hold on now, he was sure. But in truth, he had just taken the wrong slope, the one-way path, with no possible return.

**“We can't stand still for too long or they might find us… You can't even imagine all the technology they have with them. I got as many people out as I could. "**

Felix finally looks his mate in the eye, his hand sliding down the back of his neck as he pressed his forehead to hers.

**“You did your best, nobody is questioning that. I don't doubt it, I don't doubt you. And you shouldn't either. ”**

****  
  


Will's eyes close, he seems appeased by the security guard's words, enough for the latter to steal a kiss from him, triggering their mutual smile. The sky could fall on their heads, they were now reunited. Heal their wounds, prepare their next move… Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing crazy about this story, but I wanted to dig that end scene - too short for my taste. And then there was nothing on Felix and Will then... A next chapter will perhaps come if I have inspiration.
> 
> Sorry for the possible translation errors, this story was originally written in French. Hope you'll enjoy !


End file.
